character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Canon, Kyle Rayner)/GoldenMaster7
"My name is Kyle Rayner. When I was a kid, I never could decide what I wanted to be when I grew up. Now I know. I'm Green Lantern. I'm a hero" -Kyle Rayner Summary After Hal Jordan killed the Green Lantern corps and became Parallax, Kyle Rayner became the last Green Lantern and took his place on the Justice League. After some years, the Corp came back and Kyle became a top member and one of the greatest Lanterns in the history. Stats Tier: 'At least '''2-C. '''Likely '''2-B '| '2-B '''to '''2-A '| At least '''2-A Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Member of the JLA and the Green Lantern corps Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Super Speed, Willpower, Energy Blasts, Capable of creating everything, Energy Absorption, Forcefields, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Universe level. '''Likely '''Multiverse level '(Comparable to Hal Jordan, who was unaffected by the Crisis, which means he should scale to pre-Crisis Superman, Supergirl and Shazam. Pre-Crisis Superman's clash with Jaxon the Mighty generated enough energy to counter the combined power of the future Green Lantern Corps, which destroyed multiple timelines, destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang, and bursts the Bonds of Infinite. Shazam rocked the Cosmos during his battle with Lobo and defeated the Invincible Man who had the power of the Big Bang.. Supergirl nearly killed Anti-Monitor . Comparable to Superman. Kal-L and Kal-El altering reality , re-writing timelines breaking space and time and shaking the Multiverse during their brawl. Capable of killing Wonder Woman, who destroyed the Chronus Scepter , which contains the power of the Godwave that surrounds the multiverse. Contained Imperiax, who caused a Big Bang. Created a construct bullet that was capable of piercing the Anti-Monitor. Matched Zero-Hour Parallax. Kyle Rayner defeated an aberration that was breaking down the laws of space and time and the universe, remaking it into a world devoid of cause and effect and reason, and these changes were reverted by Kyle Rayner.) | 'Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level+ '(Should scale to Sodam Yat who matched Superboy Prime who is stronger then pre-Crisis Superman, tanked a blast from COIE Anti-Monitor and warped reality) | At least 'Multiverse level+ '(Stronger then before. He is empowered by the Life Entity) '''Speed: 'Massively FTL+ '(Green Lanterns are also capable of crossing the universe in a matter of ten hours. Comparable to Wonder Woman, who could move at 16.34 quattuordecillion times FTL. Kept up with Wally West, who could move at 1.89 octodecillion c. Comparable to Hal Jordan who was able to search the entire Universe in a Heartbeat) to Immeasurable (Should scale to Shazam in speed, who could travel outside of time and fought in a realm beyond Time, Travelled between atoms to go back to the Big Bang and can fight in a realm in between and beyond time and space. Should scale to pre-Crisis Superman who flew back in time through the timestream until he flew through a timeless, placeless dimension. Should be comparable to post-Crisis Superman, who flew back in time to the Big Bang when fighting Brainiac 13. Hal Jordan nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time and had to cross a distanceless and timeless barrier when entering the Phantom Zone. Hal was also able to travel to the future even without his ring) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting strength: Immeasurable '''(Should scale to Superman, who removed highfather’s staff from source wall, Supported the weight of The Spectre, whose body contains eternity, a term typically used to refer to unending time) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable ''' '''Striking strength: Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level+ |''' Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level+ ' | '''Multiverse level+ Stamina: Possibly Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: '''Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ '''Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Normal Human without his ring Key: Base | Ion | The Life Entity Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2